Wasted
by T.Laurianatis
Summary: "Smiling as his eyes closed, he let out a breath of 'You're a saint...' before he eventually drifted off into a sleep of which he wasn't sure he would wake up from." Human names used, UsxLiet / slight RusxLiet
1. Run

_It's been a while since I typed something. Late. No edit. Don't tell me about errors. I'll get them later. _

_Characters (c) Axis Powers Hetalia_

_

* * *

_

_The snow was bitter and harsh, as it should be in the month of December. Toris only wished that it would have been a little warmer, or atleast have worn warmer clothes, but he didn't exactly expect to be escaping or running in the cold for that matter. _

_His feet were numb yet burning with pain, he knew he was walking but he didn't know how fast or if he was even on solid ground. His legs burned with the same intensity and his arms were brought in front of him to keep the snow from pelting him any further. _

_His jacket couldn't keep the warmth from leaving his body as much as he would have liked it too. It hung off of him with huge gashes in the sleeves and ripped in the back, a result of Ivan's latest attack, hence the reason he was running away for good._

_His attempts of running away had failed numerous of times, always ending the same way, Toris running back to Ivan because of empty promises and false hope of change. _

_It was the last straw for the lithuanian, although it did pain him to leave, for the sake of his brothers, but he had to go get help, he'd have to find someone first and come back for them. Eduard was a pretty mature individual and he would keep Raivis safe for the most part. As the eldest, Toris had to do his job and keep walking._

_He had no idea how far he walked, or how far it was to the nearest town. He remember crossing a river or lake, it was a body of water, of which was rather deep and a long and cold swim. _

_It was all mental to him, he just kept telling himself that he could reach the end of this swim, eventually he did, though it was physical draining, to the point where he couldn't stand. _

_Every time he tried to stand, his knees would buckle and he would fall in the snow, his fingers were blue and he found it difficult to crawl. The clothes he had on were cold and wet, sticking to his skin as he tried to move in the snow. _

_With a gasp of air, he collapsed in the nearest snow pile. Toris just didn't have the strength anymore to move, flashes of past experences went through his mind. The thought of death was very tempting and sweet to him by now, it would have been a better solution then being found by the russian again. _

_That was a selfish thought however, he couldn't leave his brothers to be beaten or killed. He wanted to get up, he wanted to run and keep running until he would find a solution, but he just couldn't. _

_With a mutter of apologise, Toris let his eyes roll in his head, his lids slowly shutting from exhaustion. _

_

* * *

_

"Is someone there?" A call shot at him through the blizzard, a small chance of hope had hit him all at once. This was one small opening, he couldn't let it slip.

_With all the strength he could muster, he fidgetted onto his hands and knees with a grunt, shouting with all his breath an 'I'm here!' _

_The words seemed to repeat themselves over and over as tears started to form and stream down his face. _

_The sound of heavy boots running over towards him made his heart beat faster; with a smile on his face, he collapsed again in the snow, over hearing the words that left his savior._

_"Oh my god! Are you ok?" It was a male, no doubt, and his voice was a familiar but he couldn't point out exactly who.  
"H-help me..." he tried to speak more but everything seemed to grow darker and darker. _

_"I'll get you inside! Just hang in there ok?"_

_Toris felt himself be picked up threshold style and brought close to a warm chest. His eyes tried to adjust onto the face of the man who had saved him, but the only thing he could see was a hazy figure. _

_Smiling as his eyes closed, he let out a breath of 'You're a saint...' before he eventually drifted off into a sleep of which he wasn't sure he would wake up from._

* * *

_-T.L_


	2. Soup

_Soup, the room smelt of soup. Warm soup with hearty vegetables and chunks of roasted chicken. It was a mouth watering smell that tempted Toris to open his eyes; he let smell fill his head and make his stomach growl before he eventually pried his eyes open. _

_Blue walls surrounded the bed he was laying on, of which was also blue. This was not his room, nor Ivan's, however it was very familiar. A room he had seen numerous times in the past, but do to either the cold he had suffored through or the pain from the beating, he couldn't remember for the life of him. _

_He probably wouldn't have remembered anything if it weren't for the young man sitting worriedly beside the bed. A tray of untouched food in his lap, which would have explained the smell of soup. _

_The young man was blond haired and he had glasses that were fogged from the steam from the soup but that didn't block the view of the light blue of which was his eye color. He was well built, muscle here and there, being showed off by a t-shirt, simple and black. Baggy blue jeans to complete this lazy, carefree attire. _

_As soon as Toris let out a grunt of pain, the man turned his attention towards him, a sincere look of worry on his face as he placed the tray on the desk next to him. _

_"Toris! You're up!" he spoke with an american accent. _

_With a snap of his head, Toris shot up but doubled back in pain. Making the blond stand up quickly to hold the brunette's arm lightly in worry. _

_"Whoa there!"  
"A-alfred!" Toris' green eyes looked up and connected with the blue of Alfred's eyes, a wide smile on his face as he hugged him tight, making the blond blink rapidly. _

_"I-I can't believe it's you!"  
"Hey! That's what I said when I found you behind Alaska." _

_"Alaska..." the lithuanian muttered to himself, he had walked and swam from Russia to Alaska in order to get away. It had amazed him a little to think that he had done that all by himself. _

_"I have some soup for you." The tone in his voice was that of a child telling it's parent of a good deed it had done and looking for approval. _

_"I-I'm v-very sorry for intruding on you like this!" he apologized quickly as he reached over and patted Alfred's hand, which was still gripped onto his arm. _

_"It's all alright, You scared the crap out of me though!" his laugh was very warm, much like his entire personality, everything was just warm and friendly and energetic. _

_"I'm s-sorry-" he mumbled before behind force-fed the soup rather roughly.  
"You shouldn't talk, you should eat, get some more meat on your bones, you look like you've been out there for a while." _

_Toris took the spoon that was in his mouth, out of Alfred's hand and proceeded to eat the soup that tasted homemade, which was rather unusual for the american. _

_He missed Alfred's house, and to be honest, he missed Alfred's bed. Toris had slept in that bed for the longest time when he was working for him, and it wasn't uncommon for them to sleep side by side either. They were in a strong 'friendship', if it could be called that; but that ended when the lithuanian had to be sent back to Ivan. _

_If Toris wanted to be truly honest with himself, he wouldn't ignore the feelings he had for Alfred, feelings he had since he first worked for the american, but he just couldn't express it as he would have liked to, they had had a strong bond before but nothing he would have considered to be a relationship. _

_Shaking his head, he blocked out his entire thought and smiled sweetly at the young man that smirked back at him while telling him a short story. _

_When he was finished, Toris moved the tray over and tried to rip the blankets off of him, instead he doubled in pain and held his side. Feeling the soft fabric of an over baggy shirt, of which was his only attire, with the exception of boxers. _

_"Don't get up!" Alfred jumped up and grabbed the tray, "Do you want some more?" _

_Toris shook his head, biting his lip in pain, "N-No I wanted t-to p-ut it away-OW!"  
Throwing the tray onto the desk, Alfred ran over and lifted the baggy shirt up, exposing the lithuanian's stomach to him. _

_The brunette's face blushed fercely as he started to babble nonsense.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"I'm checking the bandages." Answered Alfred in a serious tone, one Toris had never heard from him before. "They're fine, just don't try to move too much for a while." smiling, Alfred lowered his shirt. _

_A chuckle left his throat as he noticed Toris blushing brightly. A thought of how cute the brunette looked flashed in his mind, shaking his head didn't get rid of the image either. _

_"Thank you." Toris added modestly, grabbing handfuls of comforter. His green eyes were aversive, but a smile was sweetly marked across his face. _

_Blinking a little, Alfred smiled right back and sat down next to his injured friend.  
"Hey, don't worry about it." _

_The brunette tried to rub his arm out of nervousness but he recoiled in pain when he remembered that he was slashed up and down his arm. _

_Alfred, again, reached out lightly and touched Toris' good arm, wanting to keep him steady for some reason. _

_"I'm alright," he insisted, brushing his hand off of his other arm, of which was a little bruised and stung every time Alfred reached over. "It just hurts." _

_With a nod, the blond let go and relaxed himself on the bed. Reaching over, only to grab onto Toris' hand. _

_Looking up, the brunette furrowed his brow in confusion. His expression softening when he saw the most heartbreaking face he had ever incountered in his life. _

_It was the same happy, smiling face as always, yet his eyes were diffferent, the white of his eyes were stolen and replaced by a light shade of pink, the blue seemed more vibrant and his long lashes fluttered lightly as he blinked. It was the most pityful sight._

_"Alfred-"  
"Toris, Why were you out there in the snow?" his adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed a large lump in his throat. His eyes averted and met up with the green eyes over and over again, his bottom lip was being biten by his top row of teeth from the inside of his mouth. _

_"I-I don't want to talk about it." It was all Toris could muster at the moment, his eyes stinging as he tried his best not to cry at the sight of this once happy and energetic individual. _

_"It was Ivan wasn't it?" Alfred's eyes changed into a determined stare, an almost angry trance that had taken over him. Without realizing, the blond started to grip onto Toris' hand lightly, He hated Ivan for many reasons but seeing his friend with bruises and scratches just made his blood boil. _

_With a large hesitance, Toris nodded and muttered a soft response of 'yes.' _

_"Does he know you're here?" His voice was lower then it normally was, but of course, he wasn't the same person anymore. He was never the same person after Toris was attacked, he was always worried and determined to do some 'justice' as he called it. _

_Toris shook his head silently, "He doesn't know I'm gone. I ran out after he went to go get something in the other room. _

_After a long pause, the brunette muttered under his breath. A quiet tone of desperation in his voice as he intertwined his and Alfred's fingers together and gave a small squeeze. _

_"Please don't go after him." _

_Alfred looked at their hands in confusion and looked back into his face, "But Toris-"_

_"Please." _

_Taking in a deep sigh, Alfred agreed with a small smile that seemed to be made of plastic. _

_"I'll go put the tray away, you get some sleep, k?"  
Toris nodded and slipped down into the warm comfortable bed. Once again, slipping into a deep sleep. _

_

* * *

_

_I'm going to tone down the detail alot in the next chapters. I think I went a little overboard. _

_-T.L_


End file.
